Things To Do To Sonny Monroe On April Fool's Day
by A Scarlet Rebel
Summary: Some things to do to Sonny on April Fool's Day if you're Chad: Dye her hair purple, put toothpaste in her shoes, challange her to a dance off, and kiss her. Then run away before she beats you with a rubber chicken. For AmyChristine08.
1. The List

_Author's Note:_ This is a small April Fool's day oneshot that was also written in honor of AmyChristine08. Read her stories if you are looking for good Camp Rock and Sonny With a Chance fics, they're excellent. I was struck by inspiration for this small, funny oneshot from her stories, so I decided I'd dedicate it to her. :)

By the way, this is written as if Chad is doing all of these things.

Anyway, enjoy the oneshot!

* * *

Things To Do To Sonny Monroe On April Fool's Day

To start off the lovely morning of April 1st, begin with replacing the pictures in her dressing room with signed pictures of yourself, saying corny things like, 'To my #1 fan' or 'For my little Random' with doodles of hearts and smiley faces all over them.

Act innocent when she walks in and screams because of what you've done, and when she asks if you did it, frantically say, "It was Zora's gnome!" and run away.

Put toothpaste inside of her shoes and watch as she steps in them.

Switch out her shampoo with purple dye.

Follow her around all day, chuckling and calling her 'Barney' or 'Eggplant' at every chance you get.

Swap her wardrobe for a bunch of hippie clothes you find in the costumes department.

Accuse her of being a peace-loving bunny hugger when you see her in her new attire for the day.

Have the Mackenzie Falls theme song randomly play over a PA system during her So Random rehearsals.

Tell her she smells like turkey.

Corner her and ask constantly in a dreamy, far off voice, "Remember when you said I had sparkly eyes?"

Look at her hair and say, "Well, I'd tell you that you have nice hair again, but… it's purple, if you hadn't noticed."

When she smartly replies that she _had_ noticed her purple hair, simply say, "Ooh, someone's touchy," then pat her back, putting a paper sign on her back that says, 'I watch Mackenzie Falls!'

Put hot sauce in her ketchup bottle and watch her reaction as she puts it on her French fires and takes a bite.

Replace her water with just dry iced cubes, so she can't drink any water to cool the fiery sensation in her mouth.

Take a picture of her running around the cafeteria like a madwoman, searching for a cup of water.

When she catches you laughing and asks if you did it, blame Zora's gnome again.

Constantly blame Zora's gnome for things, even things you didn't do.

Then tell her that it's Gnome Season and the Gnome Catchers should be here _any _day now, so there no need to worry.

Carry a boom box with you and continuously challenge her to a dance off.

As soon as she turns around to ignore you and walk into her dressing room, rip off the sign you put on her back and declare, "Ah-hah! So you _do_ watch my show! You can't deny it, purple head!"

Run away before she can contradict the accusation, yelling, "Sonny watches Mackenzie Falls!"

Turn the prop house into your own personal game room, and don't let any of the Randoms in.

Tell Sonny that Nico and Grady were replaced by Nick Jonas and Jackson Colt.

When she reacts expectantly, beginning to blabber about Nick's dark locks and Jackson's eyes that sparkle like a thousand rubies, give her some bad news, saying that they turned down the offer, so Nico and Grady got to stay on the show.

Jump out from behind a plant as she walks along and attack her with Silly String.

Then offer to help her and attack her with water balloons, drenching her from head to toe.

Make a cheesy joke afterwards, saying, "Wow, Sonny, you don't look all that _sunny_ to me," then laugh hysterically and run away.

Leave her random text messages, saying, 'I see you….'

Replace all of the props on the So Random set with rubber chickens.

As all the cast members are looking around, confused and not knowing what to do, jump up from behind where you were watching and laugh as hard as you can, then run around the set screaming, "Hickory Hickory Dock, the mouse ran up the clock! There are chickens on the Random set, and I am not even done _yet!"_

When she grabs two rubber chickens and stares at you with cold and harsh eyes, looking like she could kill you, pretend to cower and say, "Oh, Sonny's got a rubber chicken! What are you going to do, hit me with it?"

Tremble in fear when she says yes, and attempt to run away.

Tell her that you love her when she tries to beat you with the rubber chicken.

When she suddenly stops moving, kiss her for a good ten seconds.

Then steal the rubber chicken from her and run away, flailing them over your head and screaming at the top of your lungs, "Sonny Monroe kissed me! She _kissed_ me! Happy April Fool's Day!"


	2. Author's Note: Full length story!

_Author's Note:_ Ok, Sonny with a Chance fans. I want to know if you guys want this story to be full length. I will have every chapter with Chad performing one of the deeds on the list. But I want to know if any of you are interested in it. I was thinking about it, and the chapters won't be too long, and I _really_ want to turn this into a humor full length story. Tell me what you think!

-Scars


	3. Pictures of Me

Chapter 1:

Pictures of Me

Chad Dylan Cooper walked into Sonny Monroe's dressing room early that morning, sleathly strolling in and snickering to himself, a Sharpie and duffle bag in hand. It was so early, that the only people in the studios were Marshall, some of the other TV show producers, and the other employees that came in early, to prepare lunch and things of the sort.

When he made it to the center of the room, not bothering to turn on the lights, but using a flashlight he had brought along with him instead, he worked carefully. Slowly removing each picture Sonny had of herself, her family, and friends and setting them aside on the floor. Then, he opened the duffle bag he had brought with him and, chuckling all the while, began to take out each picture of himself he had put in there.

Taking one out at a time, signing them with the Sharpie and doodling on the frames, he placed them all over the room like a madman. After he was through, he went back over to the other pictures he had put on the floor and stuffed them in the duffle bag. When all of the evidence that he was ever there was gone, Chad sat back and admired his work for a bit with the flashlight.

It was perfect. Sonny would freak out at the pictures and their messages. Yes... it was _perfect._

The pictures had messages written on them with the black marker, complete with Chad's signature, corny sayings, and things like: 'For My Little Random,' 'To my Sunny Sonny,' 'To My #1 fan,' and 'For my Sonshine... get it?' Not to mention all of the meaningless drawings he had put all over them, from stars, hearts and smiley faces to even random lines and waves. But, he did it all without covering up _his_ wonderful face .

"Oh, I look good in these, " Chad said, admiring his many portraits before turning to leave the room.

Chad swiftly walked out of the room, feeling like a superspy, throwing the duffle bag he had with him into a janitor's closet and hiding behind a plant. Now... all he had to do was wait for Sonny to come in the room and see what he had done... her screams would echo the halls of Condor Studios, her temper causing her face to swell with anger.

What a great way to start off the morning of April Fool's!


	4. Reactions

Chapter 2:

Reactions

Chad chuckled to himself, a little _too_ excited about his epic prank on Sonny. Sure, it was nothing big, and had nothing to do with explosives, but this would only begin the day. Oh yes, he was not done yet....

He waited, looking as casual as he could look hiding behind a fern plant in the studio hall, and as soon as he heard footsteps, he jump out from behind it and gave himself enough time to look innocent and laidback.

Sonny came into sight at the other side of the hall, walking briskly and determined to her dressing room.

When she reached the part of the hall where Chad was standing, just before she got to her dressing room, she stopped walking. Suddenly she crossed her arms, looking mildly annoyed already as she saw Chad, leaning aganist a wall, looking like he was trying too hard to be cool.

"Oh, hey Sonny," he said, pretending to not care that she was there.

"Chad," she grunted coldly, crossing her arms tightly and staring at him with harsh eyes before turning to move on to her drssing room.

Chad laughed inwardly, stepping back a few feet as she unlocked the door of the dressing room and switched on the lights.

_Three... Two... One._

"AHHHH! Oh my gosh! What happened to my dressing room?!"

He smiled evilly as Sonny continued to scream, freaked out by what her eyes were seeing. _Tons _of Chads... all around the room, staring at her.

Before Chad could even move, he heard someone _else_ walking down the halls behind him. He whipped around to see Tawni Hart, making her walk to the same dressing room, but through her own door. Her sparkly high heels clipped and clopped down the empty and lifeless morning halls of Condor Studios, echoing before she turned and went through a different hallway to her own door.

Chad wasn't planning on this, but now, it was a double win. For him, of course.

_Three... Two... One._

"AHHHHHHH! Sonny, _what_ did you do to my room?!"

"Your room? It's _our_ dressing room. And I don't know how these even got here!"

"'For My Little Random'? What the heck does that even mean?!"

"Let me see it Tawni... wait, all of these are signed!"

"Why do I want Chad's signature?! Get them out!"

Chad laughed, getting ready to collapse on the floor. This was even better than he thought it would be! But, sadly, his victory was made bitter by the fact that Sonny just stepped out of the room, having heard his outbreaks of laughter.

She looked at him, an angry fire blazing in her eyes. "Did you do this?" Her voice was full of outrage... and... was that malice he heard?

"Did I do what?" he asked, innocence dripping from his words.

"Don't play that game with me! Did you put all of these pictures of yourself in our dressing room?!" Sonny's tone said that she was not to be messed with and she would hurt him if he did. Yup, there was the malice again. She apparently wasn't a morning person.

"I-I," he stammered clumsily, Sonny having caught him off guard. "N-No! Of course I didn't!" He scoffed a few times to emphsize his point.

She stared him down some more, wanting answers. "Well then, who did it if it wasn't you?"

Chad looked around, sneakily planning an escape. Then, he shouted frantically, "It was Zora's gnome!"

And then he ran. _Far_ away from where Sonny was standing, completely confused.


	5. Sticky Situations

Chapter 3:

Sticky Situations

"Ha... you'll never see this one coming, Monroe."

Chad was muttering to himself quietly, enjoying the fact that his plans for that day seemed to be unraveling perfectly.

Just as he had expected, Sonny and Tawni had gone to get the "ugly and hideous pictures" out of their room. As offended as Chad was at the comment, he still found this to be a perfect opportunity to execute the rest of his ingenious pranks.

He was currently inside Sonny's dressing room... again. He was bent over a pair of shoes on the floor that he had overheard Sonny telling Tawni she'd be wearing that day.

Chad was holding a tube of toothpaste, letting the last of it ooze out of the tube and onto the shoes. Slowly, the toothpaste dripped from the slightly raised top of the high heel shoe to the bottom, guarantying that Sonny would step in some toothpaste when she stepped in them.

He chuckled and wipped some some of the toothpaste off of the part of the shoes that you'd be able to see if you stood up. Chad even stood up himself to see if any of it was visible.

He smiled when he saw that you couldn't see any of it, threw the now empty toothpaste bottle away, and ran out of the room before he was seen.

This time, not wanting to be in sight at all when Sonny walked in, Chad hid around the corner in a hallway that they sure wouldn't come through, his back aganist a wall.

He listened for any noise until he heard Tawni, talking loudly and complaining about the photos they had come across.

Chad could heard Sonny and Tawni both having a heated, and apparently annoyed, discussion.

"Well, Tawni, I don't like those pictures either, but i have no idea how they got there."

"Still, the last thing I wanted to see in the morning was _Chad_."

Chad scruned his eyebrows together at the insult, partially confused, but unfazed as the voices he heard got closer and louder.

"Yes, me neither, but they were there. How, I still have no clue."

"Whatever, at least we got them _out _of my dressing room."

"_Our _dressing room?"

"Yeah, sure."

The voices of the girls were now so loud that Chad pumped his fist in the air in triumph. They were headed into the room....

There was a click of a door being opened....

There were some words spoken that Chad could not hear, but he contiuned to listen, hoping he'd hear a scream.

Just when he thought Sonny had decided in wearing a different pair of shoes, he heard her say, "Hey, Tawni, where are the shoes I told you I was going to wear?"

"Right over there, by the dressing curtain."

"Gee, thanks for looking up from your texting to help get them."

Chad stiffled a laugh, as he knew what was coming next.

"Wait... what is... EWWWW!"

Chad laughed meniacly and ran off, another prank complete.


	6. The Switch Out

Chapter 4:

The Switch Out

Chad laughed, not believing his luck. Sonny was falling for everything and not changing any of her plans, just to Chad's delight, and fitting all of his pranks.

After Sonny had stepped in the shoes, screamed, then cleaned her feet and switched shoes, she'd left the room. Grumbling to herself and complaining to Tawni about her awful day, they both made their way to the production rooms, going to talk to Marshall about rehearsals that day.

While they were gone, Chad walked in the room, not finished with the dressing room pranks. He had plenty more up his sleeve....

He made his way for the bathroom in the dressing room that the two girls shared, a bottle in his right hand.

Chad smiled as he opened the door and walked right to the shower, grabbing the shampoo bottle in the shower in his left hand. He switched it with the bottle in his other hand, snickering to himself.

The bottle Chad had brought with him was actually a bottle of purple hair dye. And when Sonny came back into the dressing room and took a shower before rehearsals, she was in for a nasty... and very purple surprise.

He tucked the regular shampoo bottle under his arm, showing himself out of the dressing room and leaving the bottle of dye in it's place.

Chad merely smiled as he walked away from the dressing room, knowing his plan wouldn't fail now.


	7. Name Calling

Chapter 5:

Name Calling

"Shut up, Chad."

"What did I do?"

Chad Dylan Cooper looked taken aback, pretending to be stunned as Sonny asked him to shut up... _again._

"Chad, just be quiet."

"Fine, I will... _Barney."_

Sonny whipped around from the pace that she was walking at to the studio to face Chad. Her newly dyed purple hair flew all around her head, causing Chad to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"_Just shut up!"_ she screamed, tired of his teasing at her hair. She didn't even know how it got that color....

"Eggplant!" he stated, unfazed. Then he reached out and poked her head, saying, "Sonny, it's purple. Why is it purple?"

"I don't know!" she screeched, her last nerve close to breaking. "Chad, it is way too early in the day for this. I've had _enough."_

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll stop." Chad raised his hands in surrender and walked away, a giant grin on his face, knowing that if only these things got on Sonny's nerves, she'd be a nervous wreck by the time the afternoon rolled around.


	8. The Clothes Swap

Chapter 6:

Clothes Swap

Chad walked away from Sonny at a fast pace, racing to the costume department.

Sonny had gone off to eat breakfast before she changed into her regular clothes for rehersal, leaving the perfect chance for Chad to switch all of Sonny's clothes with something she'd _never_ wear.

Once he made it to the door of the costume department, he threw it open and launched himself inside. Quickly looking around, he looked for something both embarrassing and ridiculous for Sonny to wear.

Suddenly, he spotted some hippe clothes in the corner of the room, all hanging conveniently in one rack.

Chad rubbed his hands together evilly and grabbed everything he could see on that rack. And he managed to grab enough clothes to replace all of Sonny's wardorbe, even if it was only for a day.

After the clothes were secured in both of his hands, he made a break for the door, running down the halls, not caring who saw him or what they thought of him. He ran like a lunatic, the clothes flopping by his sides, Peace on Earth t-shirts flailing all over the place.

Finally, when he reached Sonny's dressing room, he opened the door with ease and, knowing Tawni wouldn't be there, marched right in. Chad went straight to Sonny's side of the room, where all of her clothes hung in a rack.

He quickly dropped the hippie clothes on a couch in the room and grabbed all of Sonny's clothes off of the rack.

Chad spilled Sonny's clothes momentarily on the ground, grabbed the hippie "threads" and threw them onto the clothes rack. He placed the hangers all in order and left the hippie clothes there.

Chad laughed to himself at how natural the clothes looked in Sonny's dressing room. She wouldn't suspect a thing until she put them on.

Then he grabbed all of Sonny's clothes from the floor and ran back out of the room, going to the supply closet in which he had stored his duffel bag and Sharpie earlier that day. When he arrived at the closet door, he threw the door open and tucked the closes in the back of the tiny storage room so they could barely be seen.

Chad chuckled to himself, walking off as if nothing had happened.


End file.
